Insanity TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: La folie, c'est de savoir que ce que vous faite est idiot, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empècher de la faire. JALEX, Justin POV. TRAD d'un fic de norahenrie, lien vers l'original à l'intérieur.


**N.T. : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à norahenrie, ni WOWP. Ceci n'est qu'une traduction. Voici le lien pour l'histoire originale en anglais, il suffit d'enlever les espaces. ****http:/www****. fanfiction. net/s/7057367/1/bInsanity_b. Bonne lecture !**

_« La folie, c'est de savoir que ce que l'on fait est complètement idiot, mais qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de le faire tout de même ». Elizabeth Wurtzel _

Il était l'ainé, le responsable. Celui qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Personne n'avait jamais mis ça en doute, depuis sa naissance, on lui avait collé cette étiquette, sans lui laisser d'autre possibilité réellement.

Tu ne connais rien d'autre, tu as vécu toute ta vie avec cette réputation.

Mais cela ne te dérange pas d'être un modèle pour tes frères et sœurs, pour autant que tes parents soient fier de toi. Tu as un ami à qui tu peux faire confiance aussi.

Personne ne se dit que tu puisses être malheureux, que te tu sens laissé pour compte.

Mais tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, avec une sœur qui est une véritable trouble-fête et Max qui est… Max, ils n'ont pas vraiment de temps pour tes problèmes. Cela fatiguerait tes parents. Déjà s'occuper d'un enfant pareil, c'est difficile, mais alors trois à la fois ?

Tu te dis que tu es assez âgé et intelligent que pour t'occuper de tes problèmes, comme tu l'as fait toute ta vie.

Mais, tu ne l'es pas vraiment.

Tu as l'impression de devenir fou, parce qu'il y a le Justin qui sait tout, vers qui tout le monde se tourne quand ils ont des problèmes, le Justin qui a réponse à tout… Mais il y a toi aussi, le Justin qui veut que, juste pour une seconde, tout le monde le laisse tranquille et qui est fatigué pour tout et par tout le monde. Qui veut de l'aventure.

Mais toi-même, tu n'acceptes pas cette part de toi, réprimant toutes fibres rebelles qui est en toi profondément, parce que tu n'es pas comme ça.

Ta sœur est à l'opposé de toi. Elle est sournoise et croit en tout ce que tu ne crois pas. Alex n'a pas peur de montrer son côté rebelle, c'est même le contraire. Elle ne laisse voir son côté aimable qu'aux gens qu'elle aime vraiment.

Injuste est le mot qui te vient à l'esprit quand tu y penses. Tu l'admets en de rare occasion : tu es jaloux. Bien sûr, tu ne le dit pas tout haut, tu ne veux pas gonfler son égo. Mais tu es bel et bien jaloux, jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle tout lui réussi, et comme pour toi, tout semble impossible.

Tu es le vent tu capture le monde avec ta compréhension, surprenant les gens avec ton esprit alerte, et un grand intérêt pour le monde qui t'entours. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle est le feu, brûlant tout ce pour quoi tu as travaillé, et tu pourrais gagner un prix Nobel, ou un Oscar, tes parents seraient plus fiers d'elle si elle faisait ses devoirs pour la première fois de sa vie.

Et toutes ta moral, tout ce que tu sais sur les bonnes manières et l'éducation semblent ridicule, parce que tu ne réussiras jamais aussi bien qu'elle.

Tu ne blâme personne, mais tu souffres du manque d'attention. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur Alex. Cela t'aide de penser que c'est de sa faute, qu'elle fait tout pour attirer cette attention et que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as rien de spécial, ou parce que tout le monde préfère Alex.

Bien sûr, tu l'aimes à mourir, elle est une des personnes les plus importantes pour toi, mais elle te rend fou, et pas d'une bonne manière.

Personne n'a remarqué quand tu as arrêté d'étudier tout les jours, à part Zeke qui sembla un peu offensé que tu quittes la Ligue du Langage Alien, mais il est très crédule et il croit de tout son cœur tout les mensonges que tu lui dis.

Tes parents semblent tout de même légèrement inquiets quand tu as eu ton premier 17/20, et te demandes ce qui ne va pas quand tu ne prends pas la peine de corriger Alex.

_J'ai arrêté d'essayer _est ta réponse, et quand tu montes dans ta chambre, tu ne t'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne te voir pour te réconforter.

Ils ne savent pas que tu es blessé, que tu es peu sûr de toi parce que tu penses que quoi que tu fasses, ce n'est pas suffisant, que tout ce que tu fais doit être parfait, même si tu sais bien que la perfection n'est pas possible, mais tu n'arrives pas à l'admettre, et cela te tue.

Tu es presque endormi quand tu vois une lumière apparaitre venant de ta porte, et une silhouette se fit voir. Tu es encore dans les vapes quand tu entends des jurons murmurés alors que la personne se dirige vers ton bureau. Et là, tu sais que c'est Alex.

Tu sors du lit à la vitesse de la lumière, laissant tomber ta couverture Jim Bob Sherwood sur ton lit, sifflant son nom, voulant lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, mais tu fut couper par ta ses main sur ta bouche.

Ta sœur te regarde avec une telle intensité que tu n'oses pas respirer. Elle cherche tes yeux, cherchant un signe, avant que ses lèvres ne trouvent les tiennes.

Et quand vos corps se touchent, tu comprends.

Tu répond au baiser, en posant une main sur sa taille et l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête afin de réduire encore un peu plus la distance entre vous, alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans tes cheveux, te poussant elle aussi un peu plus contre elle, mais c'est toujours insuffisant, et tu le comprends.

Elle te pousse sur ton lit et se penche sur toi, vos langues se rencontrent quand tu ouvres la bouche dans un gémissement.

Tout c'est arrêter autour de vous, tous ce que vous entendez ce sont vos gémissement, vos vêtements qui tombent sur le sol…

_Justin_, et l'entendre murmurer ton nom ainsi te rend dingue.

Tu comprends finalement que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, et tu te sens ridicule de tout lui avoir mis sur le dos. Tu n'es pas seul, elle est à tes côtés, et chacun de ses baisers te le montres et compte plus que tout pour toi.

Toute ta morale, tout ce que en quoi tu crois, et même le sang que vous partagez, tout cela n'a plus d'importance parce que tu deviens un avec la personne que tu avais blâmé pour tout tes problèmes, et à deux, avec tous vos secrets, blessures et cicatrices, vous êtes indestructible. Tout le monde le savait à part toi, mais tu as fini par comprendre.

Et tu devrais la repousser, lui dire que c'est mal, c'est de l'inceste, mais tu n'y arrives pas. Tu te dis que tout cela n'a pas d'importance, parce que ce n'est qu'un pas de plus vers la folie de toute façon !


End file.
